1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunctional exercise device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sometimes, our exercise activities are restricted to being performed indoors because of heavily congested urban areas or bad weather, therefore, it is necessary to provide an exerciser which can be used indoors. However, a conventional exercise machine occupies a lot of space and cannot be adjusted easily, thereby causing a great waste of space.
A conventional exercise device includes two handles, and multiple compression springs connected between the two handles. In operation, a user can pull the compression springs outward in a horizontal manner with his two hands holding the two handles, thereby exercising his chest and arm muscle. Sometimes, some of the compression springs need to be removed from the handles to meet the user's requirements. However, it is not easy to remove the compression springs from the handles, thereby decreasing the versatility of the exercise device. In addition, the user's body is easily pinched by the compression springs during exercises, thereby injuring the user. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional exercise device.